


Chat Noir gets Sinful with Her Ladybug

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Kwami swap [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also yes Mari told Alya, Blushing Adrien, Drabble, F/M, Kwami Swap, Marinette as Chat is sin, also implied sex, but hey she's just acting like Chat, perhaps slightly ooc Marinette, rated T for some cursing and sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette puts two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Noir gets Sinful with Her Ladybug

“My lord,” Chat purred while she played with her tail. “I’ve been waiting for you big boy.” Ladybug gulped biting his lip. Chat Noir purred as she circled him, with her usually flirty smirk. Ladybug blushed taking a step back as Chat ran her hand down his chest.

“Cha-Chat shouldn’t we- “

She pressed a finger to his lips, “Shush my lord, I know you like me. You want to kiss me and run your hands through my hair. You want to…” She didn’t finish that thought, but she did wink at him, causing him to blush harder and stumble as he stepped back which resulted in him falling square on his ass or he would have; but instead Chat had caught him and had him pressed up against the wall.

“You don’t know that.”

“I know a great many things, my lord, and that is one of them. Do you want me to kiss you? Hmm?”

He wanted to say yes, he wanted to say yes so badly, but a small part of him kept reminding him of Marinette. Sweet, precious Marinette. “If you’re worried about Marinette, don’t be.” His partner said as if she had read his thoughts, “Because she’s right in front of you.” What!? Marinette in front of him? Marinette was Chat? That meant that he’d- His train of thought stopped as he turned as red as his suit. “Red really does suit you,” She purred.

“I- Mari? What?”

She smiled that sultry smile of hers, “Do you want me to kiss you?” He nodded still bright red. She reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, they were soft so very soft and he was sure that he’d died and gone to heaven. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” She whispered against his lips. He moaned. “You don’t you come to my place after patrol? What do you think of that?”

“Yes, kitten.” He smiled as he finally found his voice again, “Whatever you want kitten.”

* * *

“Marinette! There you are girl! Have you seen Adrien today? Boy looks like he’s been well fucked.” Alya said once she got a good look at her friend though, she did a quick once over before saying, “Girl did you and Adrien…?”

Marinette smiled and winked at her friend, “Let’s just say Chat and Ladybug got real close last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't.


End file.
